


Southtopia (Zootopia/South Park) PART FOUR

by Pancake094



Category: Bernielover, Piemations, South Park, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Evil Plans, Gen, Portals, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancake094/pseuds/Pancake094
Summary: What could Cartman be planning for Nick and Judy? What do his former friends know? The journey goes onward in Part Four!





	Southtopia (Zootopia/South Park) PART FOUR

Southtopia: Part Four

As the patrol car carrying both versions of Nick and Judy zooms down the highway towards ZPD HQ, they all remain quiet for most of the journey, with Disney’s versions in the front seat and the other versions in the back. Both sides cast glances at each other from time to time, sometimes laced with suspicion, other times with confusion, but never with exactly pleasant emotion. As the car pulls into the garage, one of the occupants in the car speaks up.  
“So,” Nick says to his twin in the back seat, “are you guys cops, too?”  
“Nick, don’t talk to them,” Disney’s Judy says as the other Nick parts his lips to answer.  
As they all exit the car and enter the station, Eric Cartman, having travelled all the way across the freeway from the portal, slips into the garage, being careful to remain unseen from anyone passing by. He heads towards Nick and Judy’s squad car and looks inside the windows. He sees the radio, the backseat with no door handle on the inside, and not much else. He sighs and frowns, seeing that nothing in the car could help him in his plans.  
“There has to be something,” he thinks as he heads to the entrance to the station, putting an ear to the door.

 

“Well,” Bogo says when he sees the twins from bernielover’s universe, “this is something else.”  
“Yeah,” Disney’s Nick says with a sigh.  
“Like ONE of me wasn’t enough for you,” the other Nick adds with a grin.  
At this voice that sounds so much like, but not quite like, her own Nick, Disney’s Judy glares at Nick’s twin.  
“Well, Chief,” this Judy asks, “what should we do with them? We can’t send them back until we recover the portal gun!”  
“Yes, that fact is obvious,” Bogo replies. “For the time being, I suggest that they be kept in the holding cells.”  
“What?!” bernielover’s Nick and Judy shout together.  
“Oh, I’m sorry,” Disney’s Judy says to them. “Is there a problem, phonies?”  
“Well, for the record,” bernielover’s Judy replies, “we’re NOT phonies! We’re real cops, just like you! Hell, we ARE you!”  
“Oh, really?” Disney’s Judy sends back. “What’s your favorite vegetable?”  
“Carrots,” the other Judy replies.  
“Who’s your favorite musician?”  
“Gazelle.”  
“Where were you born?”  
“Bunnyburrow.”  
“Who is your greatest enemy?”  
“I don’t have one!” was the answer.  
“WRONG!” was the reply from Disney’s Judy.  
“Huh?” the other Judy asks.  
“If you truly WERE me, you would have said that you DID have a greatest enemy,” Disney’s Judy explains as her world’s Nick nods. “Enemy number one to the Zootopian people! Her name: Dawn Bellwether!”  
“Other Me,” bernielover’s Judy says, “if you view things like that, you can’t live up to what a cop is supposed to be!”  
“Oh, I can’t, eh?” Disney’s Judy asks nastily. “Let me get some confirmation on that.” She turns to Chief Bogo. “Chief, would you say I’m a real cop?”  
“Well, you’ve proven it many times before,” he replies, “so yes, you are.”  
“See that?” the asking Judy asks her twin. “If he says I’m a real cop, THEN I AM A REAL COP!”  
“Hopps,” Bogo tells her, “you can’t deny that she...er....that YOU have a point here.”  
“Thank you, Chief,” Disney’s Judy responds.  
“That’s not what I meant,” Bogo replies. “I mean that this other version of you has a point. If you view the world in terms of heroes and villains, then you can’t be protecting and serving all people!”  
“Thank you, Chief,” bernielover’s Judy says.  
“Then again, Bellwether WAS a massive thorn in the ZPD’s side. She was the most powerful foe we ever faced.”  
“Chief,” Disney’s Nick tells him, “she was a sheep! A PUNY EWE sheep!”  
“Not that kind of power!” bernielover’s Nick tells his double. “He means political power and brain power!”  
“Oh, yeah,” Disney’s Nick answers after a few seconds of recollection.  
“Well, she only had one of those, in my book!” Disney’s Judy snaps back. “What do you call somebody who called the police BEFORE she could be sure if her so-called ‘friend’ was dead?”  
“Well,” Bogo says, “come to think of it-”  
“Ha!” Disney’s Judy replies. “I win!”  
“Hold on a minute!” bernielover’s Judy retorts. “You didn’t let him finish. Chief?”  
“Thank you, Hopps,” he says. “For the record, though, I was about to agree with MY world’s version of you.”  
“Yeah!” Disney’s Judy tells her duplicate.  
“People, people!” bernielover’s Nick speaks up. “There is no reason to be bickering like this! My partner and I are here due to an error in judgement, and now we’re doing this! Clearly, there are more important things to worry about, like...like the portal thing!”  
Disney’s Judy glares at this version of Nick, and then she looks down and lets out a sigh.  
“Alright,” she says. “Come on, Nick. We have some questions for our other guests.”  
“Right,” Disney’s Nick replies as begins to head out. As he does, he turns and asks about what will happen to the other versions of himself and Judy.  
“I will deal with them as I see fit,” Bogo replies. Nick salutes him, and he walks after his partner towards the interrogation room.  
Meanwhile, covered by a newspaper outside of the Chief’s office, Cartman smiles.  
“Bellwether...” he thinks to himself. “Bunnyburrow…” 

“What do you MEAN, you don’t know?” Judy says to Nick before they enter the interrogation room.  
“I mean, I don’t know!” Nick answers. “I might have left it in the glove box, but I can’t be sure!”  
“Well, why don’t you go look for it there?” Judy replies.  
“Oh,” Nick answers, gaining a look of sudden realization. “I hadn’t thought of that. Thanks for reminding me!” He turns and waves at Judy as he heads off towards the garage.  
Judy lets out a groan as she takes out her phone and opens its audio recording function. She then walks in to see the four humans, just like Bogo said there would be.  
“Hey, Miss Hopps!” Butters says with a smile. The others greet her in a similar manner.  
“Hello, boys,” Judy replies, faking a smile. “You understand why you’re here, right?”  
The four nod.  
“Well, then you know we need answers about your old friend,” Judy replies. “So tell me: what do you know?”  
“Well, he tends to lie a lot,” Kyle says, “so it’s best to not trust too much of what he says.”  
“I see,” Judy says, nodding as her facade of pleasure fades. “I can relate, believe it or not.”  
“You can?” Kyle asks.  
“Yes,” Judy replies. “You see, I once saw my worst enemy as a friend. Her name is Dawn Bellwether. She was the Assistant Mayor of Zootopia, and then she was the Mayor for a bit. Boy, was I her fool!”  
“Well, what did she do?” Stan asks, raising an eyebrow.  
“She took over Zootopia’s government by staging a social war between the prey and predators within it.”  
“She did?” Stan inquires. “How?”  
“Two words: Night Howlers,” Judy answers.  
“Night Howlers?” Kenny asks.  
“That’s right,” Judy replies. “One dart of Night Howler serum, and its recipient goes off-the-wall crazy! Down on all fours, hungry for innocent blood!”  
The four humans from South Park are silent for a bit, glancing at each other. A recognition of similarity comes to all of them.  
“So it’s a drug that turns people into slathering beasts?” Butters asks.  
“Well, ‘drug’ is a word that I like to avoid,” Judy replies, “but yeah, pretty much.”  
“Does it come from a plant or from chemicals?” Kyle asks.  
“It comes from a plant. Midnicampum holicithias, to be scientific.” Judy stops, realizing something might not be adding up. “Why would you be asking that?”  
“Because I think we’re all thinking something: don’t people back in our world just call it ‘crack’?” Butters replies.  
Judy gains a look of horror.  
“You mean the government is darting its citizens in your world, too?” she asks.  
“No, no!” Butters replies, shaking his head. “It’s just...well, it’s kinda…”  
“Well?” Judy asks.  
“Here,” Stan says “Let’s explain it like this…”  
Just then, music begins playing around the four boys, its source being unknown to Judy.  
And then the song begins:

Stan:  
Way back when, (when, we don’t care)  
The War was Cold, the people scared,  
Cause Soviets from ‘cross the sea,  
Sought to enslave both them and me.  
So what did Uncle Sam do,  
For good old me and you?

Judy (spoken):  
Uh….what are you doing?

Butters, Kenny, and Kyle (in unison):  
He got CRACK!

Stan:  
He got cocaine!

Butters, Kenny, and Kyle (in unison):  
He got CRACK!

Stan:  
Brought it in by plane!

Butters, Kenny, and Kyle (in unison):  
The CIA sure brought the pain…

Stan:  
...when they brought in crack cocaine!

Judy (spoken):  
….Are you guys okay?

Stan (spoken):  
Yeah, this is just something we do.

 

Judy (spoken):  
You practice songs to sing in times like this?

Stan (spoken):  
Nope! We just make ‘em up as we go!  
(singing)  
So, you see, back in the day,  
They tried to save the USA;  
Tried to keep on posing tough  
To keep from getting close enough  
To dying men and sinking ships,  
To nuclear apocalypse.  
And so they had guerilla friends,  
Way down south, to meet those ends….

 

Butters, Kenny, and Kyle (in unison):  
With CRACK!

Stan:  
To pay for guns!

Butters, Kenny, and Kyle (in unison):  
With CRACK!

Stan:  
Not lemonade or honey buns!

Butters, Kenny, and Kyle (in unison, slowly and somberly):  
And tons of people live in pain…

Stan (a tempo):  
No thanks to crack cocaine!  
(hops up, starts dancing on the table)

Judy (spoken):  
What the...WHY ARE YOU DANCING?!

Stan (spoken):  
Well, it IS a musical number!

Judy (spoken):  
Well, stop it!

Butters (spoken):  
Why should he?

Judy (singing):  
He taps his feet to a catchy beat  
Right as he sings a song  
About your very government  
Committing grievous wrong!  
In doing so, he gives your tale  
A sweet and glossy gleam….  
And if my singing is your fault,  
I think I’m gonna scream.

Stan (stops dancing, starts singing somberly):  
Well, anyway, right to this day,  
The man can be a d**k  
To anyone who seems to be  
A black or Hispanic.  
Just to compare, this world, now shared,  
It all looks mighty swell.  
So could our home be like your own….?

All four South Park kids (a tempo):  
Only time can tell!

Butters, Kenny, and Kyle (in unison):  
It’s CRACK!

Stan:  
It’s rock cocaine!

Butters, Kenny, and Kyle (in unison):  
It’s CRACK!

Stan:  
Simple and plain!  
And should you ask, we’ll speak a-gain!

Butters, Kenny, and Kyle (in unison):  
The stuff that brings black people pain!

Judy (singing):  
And now there’s ringing in my BRAAAAIIIIN!

All four South Park kids, plus Judy:  
All no thanks to crack….  
Cooooocaaaaaiiiiine!

(end of song)

As the final note is played, Judy stumbles back into her seat, feeling the true power of the musical number. Stan and his friends, on the other hand, calmly sit back down and look at Judy for a minute or two.  
“So,” Stan asks with a kind smile, “any more questions for us?”  
Judy breaths heavily for a few seconds.  
“Wh-wh-what were we talking about?” she says, still shaken from her own spontaneous outbursts of song.  
“We were talking about Cartman,” Stan answers before seeing how shaken Judy has become. “Your first song, it looks like?”  
Judy remains motionless for a few seconds before nodding.  
“Well, it happens to us all in our world,” Stan replies, understanding. “If you’d like a quick break while we think of what we know about Cartman, that’s okay.”  
“Yeah...thanks,” Judy says in response. “I...I’d really like tha-”  
Just then, the door flies open, and Nick rushes in, the carrot pen tight in his grasp. A look of panic is plastered onto his strangely handsome face.  
“Guys! Carrots! Judy!” Nick says, each word being in between breaths.  
“What!” Judy says, suddenly sitting upright and looking at her world’s Nick.  
“I got the pen, and when I took it out of the glove box, I decided to play what was on it one more time, not that it’s something that I would normally do with a message like that, but I just did, and-,” Nick says quickly in his current state of terror.  
“Whoa, whoa, WHOA!” Kyle says. “You’re trying to get your point across, but you’re talking WAY too fast! Now, just play what’s on the pen! That will speak for itself!”  
“O-okay,” he says after a few seconds of breathing.  
Click.  
“What’s fruity, Nick and Judy?” Cartman’s quiet voice calls out of the tiny speaker. “If you’re listening to this, then, well, you should be able to guess a few things. One, I was able to get into your squad car and find this pen. You should really lock the doors on that thing. Two, I know quite a bit more than you might expect me to know. It’s really nice to listen to you guys talk, especially in regards to….certain conditions. Eh, heheheh. Anyway, it’s probably not wise to talk about what I’m going to do until it actually happens. Sooo...yeah. Bye!”  
Click.  
Everyone in the room remains transfixed upon the pen, its message so simple, and yet so cryptic.  
“Well, that’s never a good sign,” Kyle says after a bit of terrified quiet.  
“We KNOW it isn’t!” Nick says. “He left no indication of a potential crime besides a break-in, he didn’t say where he’d be…. he gave us NOTHING!”  
“So all we have is a name and a voice,” Judy says in a tone denoting missing hope.  
“Exactly!” Nick exclaims. “So answer me this...WHAT DO WE DO NOW?!”  
The room falls quiet. The four children stare into the table.  
“We….we can only go on what my friends and I know,” Kyle replies, trembling.

 

At this point, Cartman, portal gun in hand, takes a look at the notes that he had also stolen. He currently stands in an abandoned warehouse in the deepest part of the inner city.  
Skimming to the last few bits of information, he sees that the world that these other versions of his two newest adversaries came from began with the three letters “ZTA”, understandably.  
Upon adjusting the letters to this setting, Cartman decides to set the numbers that come after it to a completely random setting. He decides to add this new set of coordinates to the notes with a pen that he swiped from the front desk at ZPD HQ while Clawhauser wasn’t looking. That way, he doesn’t cause too much more damage than he needs to.  
After all, he is only seeking revenge against ONE Nick and ONE Judy, namely, Disney’s.  
Turning to the wall, he takes in a deep breath through his nose and raises the gun. He tilts his head right, then left, hearing the joints pop with each motion.  
“Alright,” he says quietly, remembering what could happen again. “Here. We. Go.”  
The world around Cartman turns bright white for a split second as he pulls the trigger. Looking through the new portal created without any sort of catastrophe, he sees a world that looks so much like the one he stands in, but this one is two-dimensional. The colors still exist, unlike the alternate Nick and Judy that occupy the world he stands in at the moment. He sticks his head through the portal, peering down the road that he now saw in this familiar, new world.  
He sees a large stretch of road, no more, no less. He sighs as he prepares to step through the portal, but just then, he hears the sound of roaring engines, as well as a  
woman screaming and gunshots being fired over the blare of sirens. As such, Cartman ducks back, and he sees a red sportscar and a police cruiser in the same style as the one he raided shoot past. Poking his head back in as they pass, he sees the red car suddenly veer off the road and slam into a streetlight, sending someone through the windshield….in slow motion. The police cruiser zooms past the slowly flying individual before it abruptly stops and moves in reverse back towards him. Nothing comes out of the cruiser for a bit, but after that bit, two officers come out, whose likenesses are immediately recognized by Cartman.  
They are versions of Nick and Judy. Only I know, however, that they are created by animator “Piemations.”  
“Well, THIS is something,” this new version of Judy says as she holsters a pistol. Her voice is still obviously that of a woman, though it is somewhat gruff in its femininity.  
“Yeah,” her world’s Nick says in a voice that is somewhat higher in pitch than Jason Bateman. “I’ve never seen something like this, not even from a sloth!”  
Moving closer, Cartman sees that the one flying out of the car is, indeed, a sloth.  
Just then, gaining an idea, Cartman breaks into a sprint, wearing a mask of desperation.  
“Oh! Oh, thank God!” he says as he falls at the feet of these doubles.  
Or would it be triples at this point? Eh.  
“Whoa!” Piemations’ Nick says in surprise. “Care to explain the hype? Who are you?”  
Cartman raises his head, breathing as heavily as though he had outraced wildfire.  
“My world!” he says with an imploring tone. “It’s in trouble! Help me! Please!”  
“What world?” this new version of Judy asks. “What are you talking about?”  
Cartman then weaves a tale of the portal gun that he had with him, how the world he had just fled from had invaded his home world, how his four friends were now being held hostage, and how if he was ever caught by the powers that now were, he would be killed for his treason. He gives out the story so convincingly, and the hat and trench he wears gave out his apparent intentions so clearly, that this version of Zootopia’s dynamic duo accept his story as fact without question.  
They ask what world had invaded his, to which he asks them if they could really handle it.  
“Oh, please!” the new Judy says. “Odds are, I’ve seen freakier stuff floating in my coffee!”  
“Well, you asked for it,” Cartman says, drawing in a long, barely audible breath through his nose before answering. “The invading world is a distant copy of your own world: a twisted version of Zootopia. One where its people have been corrupted by their decadent cravings, and now wish to force them on others, regardless of whose souls they crush.”  
“My God….” Piemations Judy says as she gains a look of shocked revelation. “It’s Deviantart! No...it’s FURAFFINITY!” She then reaches behind her back and winds up pulling a loaded AK-47 out of thin air. “Come on, Nick!” she screams. “These furry freaks are going to PAY!”  
The Nick of this world is still for a bit, his eyes wide.  
“A-are you sure this is necessary?” he says with a grimace. “Especially with…” He then motions towards the sloth, still flying through the air.  
At this, Judy speeds back to the squad car and parks it in the path of the sloth before opening the rear containment hatch.  
She then dashes back to the two dimensional Nick of her world, gun in hand.  
“Alright, then,” he says.  
“This is Officer Hopps!” this Judy says into her walkie-talkie. “We have the culprit, but we are unable to bring him back due to unforeseen events. Send someone to pick up the squad car!” She then tosses the radio to the side. “Alright! Let’s DO THIS!” she screams as she grabs Nick by the wrist.  
“Come on! Hurry!” Cartman says as he leads the two tricked heroes to the portal. “Their leader is in the Mayor’s office!”  
“Of course!” Piemations Judy says as she, her Nick, and Cartman all go through the portal.  
As they do so, Cartman stops once he’s back in three dimensions.  
“I can’t go with you!” he says. “They’ll kill me if I do! Now GO!”  
Piemations Judy and Nick nod before rushing out the doorway.  
Cartman, now alone once again, thinks about what just happened. He feels that he is either a complete lunatic or one of the most intelligent minds in his world. He takes out the portal gun, and he looks for some way to close the portal. Finding a small button on the rear, he pushes it, and the portal shuts like a closing iris. He smiles.  
“Let’s see what else this city has to offer,” he says to himself.

“So, let me get this straight: not only is Cartman a master of deception,” Disney’s Nick says in response to the explanations of the four children, “but he is also a master planner, a sadistic nutcase, and a complete psychopath?”  
“Yep,” Butters replies. “Do you know anyone like him?”  
“Well, we know Bellwether,” Nick says. “She fits that bill, too.”  
“Yeah, we know,” Kyle says. “Ms. Hopps already told us all about her. Thanks for that, Ms. Hopps.”  
“You’re welcome,” Judy says. “But please, call me Judy.”  
“Sure thing, Ms. Hopps,” Kyle replies.  
“Heh,” Nick chuckles. “Deja vu.”  
“What?” Kyle says before shaking his head. “Never mind. It’s not important.”  
“Right,” Judy says in reply. “We need to track down Cartman. Any guess where he might be?”  
“Not in the slightest,” Butters replies. “He doesn’t really give out that kind o’ thing to his enemi-.”  
A knock comes from the door, and Nick moves to answer, finding Clawhauser on the other side.  
“Sorry, guys,” he says. “Is this a bad time?”  
“Not really,” Nick replies. “These guys already told us what they know, right, guys?”  
The four kids all nod in unison.  
“Well, then you and Judy might wanna come look at this.”  
“What is it?” Nick asks as he raises a brow.  
“It’s Cartman, isn’t it?” Kyle asks.  
“Well, it’s another version of Nick and of Judy, but I think Cartman might have something to do with it, I guess,” Clawhauser replies as he leads the two officers he knows out of the room.  
“We’ll just wait here, then,” Butters says after a moment of silence in the interrogation room.

A bit later, Piemations’ Judy is slamming the butt of her gun against the doors to Mayor Lionheart’s office.  
“Open up!” she screams. “Open up and face me, you furry!”  
“I’m not coming out!” Lionheart calls from under his desk. “And quit calling me a furry, whatever that is!”  
“I think you know PERFECTLY well!” she calls back.  
“Come on, Carrots,” the accompanying version of Nick says to his partner. “I don’t think he’s coming out. Come to think of it, how could we have been sure that that guy in the trench coat was telling the truth? What if he was actually-”  
His spiel is cut short when the blares of police sirens echo into the building from outside.  
“Come out with your hands up!” one of the officers shouts into his microphone. “The building is surrounded! You have nowhere to run!”  
Piemations Judy looks at the door to the outside, then to the door to the mayor’s office, and then at her Nick. She orders Nick to stay at the door as she goes out. Upon doing so, she places her finger near the trigger and walks out the door.  
Piemations Nick knocks on the mayor’s door with his hand, emptily saying the things that his Judy had been saying.  
After about 5 minutes of this, he feels a tapping on his shoulder, and he turns to see a three-dimensional version of himself, a sight that causes him to stumble back in shock.  
“Nick Wilde, ZPD,” this other Nick says to his startled twin as spins him around. “You’re coming with us.”  
As the cuffs go on his twin’s wrists, Disney’s Nick, the three-dimensional Nick in question, asks his new double who brought him here. He isn’t able to give a name, but he is able to give out the attire that he wore, as well as what his voice sounded like.  
Disney’s Nick frowns.  
“Cartman…,” he says quietly.  
“Huh?” the twin asks.  
“You’ll know soon enough,” Disney’s Nick answers as he leads his duplicate outside.  
As he is seated in the squad car, Piemations Nick is greeted by the sight of his Judy unconscious in the seat next to his with a tranq dart in her neck.  
“Buckle up, sweetheart,” a three-dimensional Judy says as she sits in the driver’s seat.

Meanwhile, hiding among the legs of a herd of giraffes, Cartman moves silently into a train headed into the Rainforest District as its first stop.  
He grins, as the fact that Nick and Judy are not following him highlights another fact, as well.  
His plan is working. And it’s easier than he ever thought possible.


End file.
